When You're Gone
by RishaAnderson
Summary: Eric left Calleigh and the team five years ago and now he's back!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is what you get when you listen to love songs and sad songs too much.**_

* * *

**When you're gone**

* * *

She's not the same person since he left the lab. She has to admit it, she misses him a lot. It's been five long years since he left and she still hasn't move on. She still remember the days they spent together at work and the night they spent together at home.

She got up from her bed and walks to the drawer where she kept his clothes. She opened it and took one of his old shirt, she put them on and hug herself as if she's huggung him. She opens another drawer and took some old photos. She stares at the pictures, She saw how happy they were before.

With the pictures in her hand she walks back to her bed and lay there until she fell asleep.

* * *

She heard the alarm from the clock and decided to get up. She have to get ready for work. She took a clean bath towel from the drawer and heads to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom flashes of memories came to her head. She quickly took a shower and get out. She put on her make up and got dress.

She heads straight to the door and lock it. Took the car key and get in her car.

When she reached the lab she head straight to the break room to grab a cup of coffee. On her way to the break room she saw Ryan.

"Hey Cal, heard there's a new guy joining the team." Ryan informed Calleigh.

She smiled at Ryan. "We'll welcome him, like we always do with new comer of the team. Want some coffee?" She offered Ryan to join her. Maybe she need some company.

Then they heard Natalia's voice coming from behind. "I would like that." She smiled to them. Then she turned to Calleigh. "Hey Cal, sleepless night huh?" calleigh knows Natalia we're reffering to the dark circles around her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled at Natalia. "You could say that. Let's go and have that coffee before we get call in." She headed to the breakroom with Natalia and Ryan behind her.

Natalia look at Ryan and whispered. "She misses him again."

Ryan just nodded, he knows it safer not to push the subject, he knows Calleigh loves her privacy.

After having coffee they receive a text from Horatio. The three of them headed to the crime scene. Horatio told them he will meet them at the scene with the new member of the team.

Ryan pulled the car over in front of the crime scene, there's no sign of Horatio yet,. They saw Dr. Loman took the body in to a body bag. They started processing the crime scene, talk to the witness. Then they saw Horatio's hummer pulled over. Horatio came out of the hummer followed by a guy.

Calleigh couldn't believe what she's seeing. She look straight into the brown eyes of the man behind Horatio. They way he look at her sends shiver to her spine. How she misses those brown eyes.

Ryan approached Horatio and the new guy. "Delko! It's been a long time, man!"

Eric tap Ryan's shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Wolfe." Showing his familiar grin. "Talia! How are you?" He hugged Natalia.

Natalia hugged Eric back. "So you're the new guy?"

Eric chuckles. " Yup, I asked Horatio to keep it as surprise." Then Eric turned to Calleigh. "Hey. How are you?"

She tried her best to hold back her tears. "I'm good, great actually. Uhmm guys I'm going back to the lab to process this casing, and maybe Tom can give me the bullet by now." She didn't wait for them to answer she walks to the hummer, then she remember that Ryan drove the hummer with them. She have no other choice but to wait for them now.

She walks back to the group. "Well, I forgot Ryan drove earlier, so that means I have to wait for you guys. Let me help again." She took a pair of gloves and put them on and start to collect more evidence.

When they finished, they all agreed to go back to the lab. Since Horatio left four of them have to use the hummer that Ryan drove. Calleigh asked Ryan if she can drive. Since Ryan knew that it's Calleigh's way not to talk to Eric he gave her the key and let her drive.

Their journey to the lab was too quiet. Everybody can sense the tension inside the hummer. No one dares to talk. Ryan, who's sitting beside Calleigh pretend to sleep. Natalia keep herself busy with games on her iPhone. Calleigh tried her best to ignore Eric who is not taking his eyes off her.


	2. Chapter 2

**When You're Gone**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When they reached the lab Calleigh came out of the hummer and quickly gave Ryan the key. "I'll go ahead guys." Then she walks away as fast as she can.

Ryan turned to Eric with a big grin. "Man, she's obviously avoiding you! What's you been up to, Delko? Five years... Why?" As he shakes his head. The trio walked in to the lab.

Natalia faced Eric and smile at him then he hugged Eric again. "It's great to see you again and we're glad you're back. If you're not ready to tell us why you left, at least talk to her. She deserve to know." Then she entered DNA and waved to the two guys.

"And I have to get this to trace. She's in firearms just like before. Why don't you go there?" Ryan left Eric after that.

Eric can't decide if he's going to see Calleigh or not. He heads to the break room since he's not officially working yet. When he entered the break room he notice that it looks the same since he left. He sat at the chair and think of what happened for the last few years and why he left the team, left Calleigh.

* * *

*****  
_**(Five years ago in the break room)**_

His biological father needed his help, he did what he thought was right. He doesn't want to think about what happened that time when he helped him. He knows he have to face the consequences of his action. Worst is he knows that he lost the team's trust, especially Calleigh, his Calleigh. He can't bear to see her everyday, guilt's eating up his conscience. He lied to her. He knows he disappointed her.

Maybe he should go and leave everything... Just go and never show up again. Maybe that's the best for all of them. For him and Calleigh. He doesn't want to give her up, but he can't face her, knowing he lied to her face. Knowing she won't trust him again.

He got up and called Horatio to let him know his decision. He asked Horatio to keep everything to both of them. He doesn't want the rest of the team to know why and when he left.

_**(End of flashback)**_

* * *

*******  
Calleigh can't believe that Eric is back. She quickly finished with the bullet so she can ask Horatio if she can go home early. She's not ready to face him again. Then she heard her phone rings. She look at the caller I.D, it's her home phone number. She answered it. " Yes? Is he okay? Sure, I'll come home as fast as I can." She ended the call, then she dialed Horatio's number. Then Horatio answered. "Horatio, can I leave early today? I'm done with the bullet and I asked Ryan to give you the result. Miguel is sick Horatio and he needs me now." She listens to Horatio on the other line then replied to what he said. "Thanks, Horatio." then she ended the call.

She walked out of the ballistic lab and headed to the break room to grab some water. She stopped at the door when she saw Eric sitting on a chair with his eyes close. She's thought of backing out but then Eric opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I knew it was you. How are you, Cal?" He's looking at her intently.

"I told you I'm great, really. I'm just gonna grab a bottle of water and I'll leave you here 'kay? I have to go." She took a bottle of water and quickly turn back to the door.

"Cal, you going back to firearms?" he tried to get her into a conversation.

Calleigh glanced at her watch then turned to Eric again. "Nope. I have to go home, my son is sick and he needs me. Bye, Eric." Then she walked out of the break room, leaving the shocked Eric.

**TBC**

* * *

**_Shorty, shorty, shorty... I know, I'll try to make longer next chapter. Reviews are welcome guys! Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was kinda busy lately so it took me a while to post this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**When you're gone**

**Chapter 3**

Eric couldn't believe what he heard, Calleigh got a son? He took his phone and called Horatio. "H, can I ask you about Calleigh? Yeah it's kinda personal. Is she married? Uhmm, okay., a son. Thanks H."

He found out that Calleigh got a son, she didn't get married though. That left him wondering who's the father of her son, he thought of him as a lucky guy.

* * *

Calleigh reached home and found her 4 years old son lying on his bed. "Hey sweetie, How are you doin? Where's Regina?" She's reffering to her son's nanny. And as if on cue Regina entered the room.

"Ms. Calleigh, lo siento. I didn't know what happened, He sais he wanted to drink orange juice so I gave him. But after he drink half of it he started throwing up." Regina explained to Calleigh.

She gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it Regina. I'll bring him to the hospital to get checked out." Calleigh turned to Miguel, his olive skin looked pale. "Sweetie, you ready?" The kid tried to reached for her. Calleigh took Miguel to her arms and carry him to her car.

As they reached the hospital, Calleigh carried Miguel to the ER. The doctor checked on him and told them that Miguel have to stay overnight just for observation.

When they're in Miguel's room Calleigh received a call from Natalia asking about her Godson. Natalia promise that they will drop by after their shift.

Miguel's finally sleeping on his hospital bed. Calleigh stares at her son, he look exactly like his father except for his eyes. Miguel's eyes are like her, green.

Then she heard a knock. "Come in." She saw Natalia popped her head before really entering the room.

"Hi Cal, How is he?" She said in a soft tone. Trying her best not to wake Miguel up.

"Hey, he's okay. They're just keeping him for observation. Regina didn't know he drank the fresh milk in the fridge before he asked for orange juice, it upsets his stomach."

Natalia stand beside Miguel's bed. "He looks a lot like him. How are you gonna keep Miguel from him, Cal?"

"I don't know, Nat. I haven't think about that yet. I didn't expect him to be around. He was gone when i found out about Miguel."

Natalia took Calleigh's hand. "Well if you need us you know where to find us."

Then they heard another knock. "Come in." She thought it's Miguel's doctor but to her shock she saw Ryan, Walter and Eric comes in. "Oh my..." Her face turned pale knowing Eric is just few steps away from her son.

Walter forwarded and stands beside Natalia, almost blocking Miguel's face. "Hey, how's my favorite Godson?"

Ryan chuckles. "He's your only Godson, Walt."

They all try to supress their laughter.

"Mommy?" They heard Miguel's voice.

Calleigh sat beside her son. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Mommy my stomach got thunder earlier." Says Miguel. "Aunt talia, Uncle Wyan and Uncle Waltew are here." Then Miguel notice someone who's unfamiliar to him. "Who is he, Mommy? Is he you're friend too?"

Eric couldn't take his eyes off Miguel, it's as if he's looking at his old photo except that he got Calleigh's green eyes. Then he heards Calleigh's voice.

"Oh my gosh..." they all can hear the panic in her voice. Ryan moved beside Calleigh to give her support. "Hi, Eric." then she turned to Miguel. "Sweetie, meet your father.." then she turned to Eric again. "Eric, meet your son Miguel."

Eric walks towards Miguel's bed. Then stand in front of his son. "Hi son, we got a lot of catching up to do. You have to get better as soon as possible okay?" the kid just nodded at what Eric said. "buddy, me and your mommy have to talk 'kay, we'll be back in a while, for now you stay with your aunt anf these two funny uncles of yours." Then he took Calleigh's hand before she could protest and lead her out of the room.

When they reached the cafeteria they sat on a chair, Eric order coffee for both of them. "Cal, why didn't you tell me?"  
Calleigh shakes her head. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you about him, remember, you're the one who left us. You're the one who decided that it's the end of us." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to keep him from you, you left me no choice. I don't want to go to your parents just to ask about location.."

Eric took Calleigh's hand to his lips. "Cal, baby don't cry. I know it's all my fault. Forgive me. Can we still fix this?"

"I don't know, Eric. I won't stop you from seeing Miguel, it's your right anyway. But fixing us, I'm not sure. Maybe we can be friends for Miguel's sake."

Eric shifted to the chair beside Calleigh and touches her face. "It'll do for now, I still love you Cal, you're the reason I came back. Come on let's go back to our son." And he took her hand again and lead her back to Miguel's room.

* * *

_**I'll try to update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Idea's came flashing so here it is...**_

* * *

**When You're Gone**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When theycame back to the room they found out that Miguel's sleeping again. Ryan and Walter are busy with Natalia's iPad, playing games.

Natalia got up from the chair and turned to Calleigh and Eric. "Okay, guys I have to go." Then she took her iPad from Walter. "Next time bring your own, got it." then she kissed Miguel's forehead and hugged Calleigh and Eric. "Bye guys." then she walks out of the room.

Ryan stood up. "We're going too. We'll see you both tomorrow." Walter waved to Calleigh and Eric then walks out of the room and followed by Ryan.

Eric turned to Calleigh. "Cal, why don't you take a rest too? We're working tomorrow. Why don't you sleep beside Miguel?" Eric stared at Miguel. "I still can't believe that we have a son. He looks a lot like me, but he inherited your eyes, Cal."

"Yeah, he looks a lot like you." She said to Eric. And with almost whisper. "One of the reasons I can't move on."

Eric look intently at Calleigh. "What is it, Cal? I didn't get what you just said."

"It's nothing." she paused for a while. "Hey, do you mind if I leave you here for a while? I'm gonna go and grab something to eat, he'll be asking for food once he wakes up. He loves pizza."

Eric got up from the chair. "Cal, I don't mind staying with our son but you have to rest too. Let me buy dinner for us." he took Calleigh's hand. "I know that you still don't trust me like the way you trusted me before but as I said earlier, I'll make it up to you and Miguel. Don't shut me out of your life. Please?"

"I told you earlier we can be friends. Truce?" Calleigh smiled at Eric. She can see the disappointment in his face.

"It'll do for now, and for now I have to go and grab some pizza for us." He kisses Calleigh on her cheeks and before she could say anything Eric stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Calleigh.

Calleigh lay beside Miguel, she stared at the ceiling and think of Eric. How she misses him but she has to make sure that he's not leaving her, them again. She didn't knoew how long she been thinking until she felt Miguel moved. He tried to sit up.

"Mommy? Where have you been? Where's Daddy? Is he staying for good?" She can see the hopeful look on Miguel's face and that is what scaring her. She's scared to let Eric in into their lives and just leave them once he decided to leave again.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetheart. We have to ask your Dad about that." as Eric popped his head from the door.

"Ask me about what?" He smiled at his son and held the box of pizza up. "Hey buddy, I heard you like this."

Miguel eyes grew wide. "Pizza! I'm hungry!" He looks at Calleigh. "Mommy, is Daddy staying with us from now on?"

Calleigh looked at Eric. "Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask your Dad?"

Eric didn't wait for his son to ask. " Yes, I'll be staying with you and your mom."

"Yay! Can you drop me to school? I want my classmates to see you, they always teases me that I don't have a father cause they only see mommy dropping me off to school."

Calleigh's heart sanked of what her son said. She didn't know he's having that kind of problem in school, he's only turning five and being bullied by his classmate.

"Cal, c'mon. Time to eat." Eric can see that Calleigh didn't know that Miguel's having problem with bullies. Eric whispered to Calleigh. "So, am I moving to your place or you and Miguel on my place?"

Calleigh was stunned once again. She didn't expect that they have to live in one place together. She decided that it's easier for them if Eric moved in with them. The problem now is where's Eric gonna sleep in her house. She's using the master's bedroom and Miguel on the other room. Maybe he can sleep with Miguel.

Eric knows that Calleigh is confused now. He can guess that he's the one who'll be moving in with them. Luck is on his side. He will try to make her fall for him again.

After having dinner Calleigh sat on the chair where Eric's sitting earlier. Eric is now sitting on Miguel's bed. The father and son's talking, catching up from the lost time.

After few minutes more a doctor came in to thed room.

"Hi, Ms. Duquesne. I just came to inform you that your son can go home tomorrow, as I told you earlier you have nothing to worry about him."

"Thank you, Doctor." and then he left the room.

Calleigh walks to Eric and Miguel. "Hey guys, times up. Miguel sweetheart, you have to rest now. We're going home tomorrow 'kay?" then she turned to Eric. "And you Mister Delko, are you staying here too? I suggest you go home and rest too. You'll have to pick us up here tomorrow." She can see hesitation in Eric's face. "Okay, I guess you'll be staying here with us. You know it's not comfortable to sleep in that chair."

He just grinned at her. "I'll be fine Cal. Don't worry 'bout me. You go ahead and lay beside Miguel. You both have to sleep now."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever, Eric! Goodnight then." she lay down beside Miguel and they both fell asleep.

* * *

After getting the papers and paying the bill the trio left the hospital, they called Horatio to tell him that they can come to work after lunch. Horatio let them come to work later.

Eric took the car key from Calleigh. He drove the car and heads to his condo. When they reached the building Calleigh and Miguel stayed in the car and waited for Eric to collect his stuff.

After fe minutes Eric came back with one suitcase. Calleigh raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Well babe, You know me. I don't need much stuff unlike you." He smirked at her as he teases her.

"Well as so you know Mister Delko, I'm a lady. Most ladies needs extre things than you men!"

Eric laughed at Calleigh. He puts the suitcase at the trunk of the car before stepping in to the car. He drives to Calleigh's place. When they reached Calleigh's place they found Regina watering plants.

"Buenos Dias, Miss Calleigh." Regina greeted Calleigh before tuning to Miguel. "How are you Miguel." She noticed A guy who looks exactly like Miguel. "Buenos Dias, Sir."

"Good Morning, Regina. Meet Eric, He's Miguel's Father." Calleigh introduced them. "We're going in Regina, We'll leave Miguel with you later. We're working today."

The trio entered the house, Miguel sat on the couch and look at Eric. "Daddy bring your bag to mommy's room, you'll be staying there too right?"

Calleigh was speechless, Now she have a problem. How can she avoid Eric if they have to stay in one room?

Eric thought it's the best idea. Staying in one room with Calleigh would make it easier for him to make her fall for him again.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I watched season 7 and 8 for the nth time hahahaha... hope you like this._**

* * *

**When you're gone**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Calleigh and Eric left the house after lunch. Their trip to the lab is driving Calleigh insane, she doesn't know how to deal with Eric. She's trying to block the thought of staying with him in one room. How restless it would be for her. When she glance at Eric she saw a familiar grin on his lips.

"What are smiling at?" She tried to snap at him.

His grin grew wider. "Nothing, I'm just excited of doing some stuff with Miguel."

Calleigh turned her head to the window and kept quiet. She tried to ignore Eric.

When they reached the lab Calleigh climb out of the car and left Eric. She reached for her phone and called Natalia. "Hey, Nat. You're here at the lab? Breakroom 'kay, I'll be there." She turned her phone off and walks to the breakroom to find Natalia and Ryan.

"Hey guys." She greeted the two.

Ryan waved at Calleigh. "Hi, Cal! Thought you won't be coming to work today."

"Funny, Ry." giving him a sarcastic smile. "Ryan, do you mind leaving me and Natalia alone? Oh if you see Eric on your way out make sure he won't come here."

Ryan left the room. A very confused Natalia looked at her. "What's going on Calleigh?"

Calleigh sat on a chair beside Natalia. "Oh dear, I'm losing it! Miguel thought that we lived together with his father. So now Eric's staying with us."

"Oh... So what's the problem now? You have guest room."

"That's the thing, Nat. Miguel thought that me and Eric's still together and he asked Eric to put his things in my room!"

Natalia chuckles. "So you and Eric's staying in one room alone. That's interesting!" She teases Calleigh.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Nat. Me and Eric agreed that we'll keep our relationship as friends. I don't think staying in one room with him is a good idea."

"We both know that Eric won't do anything unless you wanted it too."

Calleigh shrugged at what Natalia said. "Yeah, he's a gentleman, but I don't know. Maybe I just worry too much."

"Well, Cal goodluck for tonight!" Natalia continued to tease her.

* * *

After the shift Eric waited for Calleigh and they walked out of the lab together. They stopped at a pizza parlor to buy some take out. When they reached Calleigh's house they saw Miguel sitting on the couch watching cartoon.

When Miguel saw his parents comes in he stood up and run to his mother. Calleigh lifted Miguel and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. After receiving kiss from his mother he tried to reach for Eric who is holding a box of pizza in his hand another bag of take out on another. Calleigh puts Miguel down and took the food from him. When Eric's hands are empty he lifted Miguel and carried him to the couch.

"What are you watching, chiquito?" Eric asked his son.

"Handy Manny. Dad, do you speak spanish?"

"Claro que si. Do you?" Eric can see the interest in his son's eyes.

Miguel shakes his head. "No, but I heard mommy and Regina talks spanish. I understand a little bit. I know that Papi is Daddy. Can I call you Papi?"

"Por supuesto, of course. I'll teach you slowly if you want." Eric smiled at the idea of him, teaching his son spanish.

Calleigh entered the living room with pizza and grilled chicken on her hands. She put the food on the coffee table in front of them. "Miguel, time to eat honey." The she turned to Eric. "Do you mind taking the drinks, I left it on the dining table."

Eric grab the drinks from the dining room and bring it to the living room.  
He sat beside Calleigh and whispers to her ears. "Cal, thank you for letting me stay here and be part of Miguel's life."

Calleigh smiled at Eric. "You're welcome."

* * *

******  
After dinner Eric helped Calleigh to clean up the living room. Few minutes later Calleigh and Miguel heads to Miguel's room. It's almost his bed time and she have to clean him up. After cleaning Miguel, Calleigh asked Eric to come to Miguel's room as Miguel's lokking for his father so he can say goodnight.

When they're sure that Miguel asleep, Calleigh walked out of the room and let Eric turn off the light. She entered her room and she can feel Eric behind her. She turned around only to find Eric not just behind her, he's just few inches away and almost kissing him.

She cleared her throat as she tried to speak. But before she could say anything Eric lowered his face and reached for her lips. She accepted him just like before. She let him kiss her. She felt her body left the ground as Eric carried her to her bed.

They we're both panting when the kiss ended.

"I'm, uh... Uh..." She knows her face is beet red at the moment. She dares not look at him. She stood up and without looking at him she walks to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned at the back of the door. They shouldn't have done that. Now She doesn't know how to face him.

After few minutes she came out of the bathroom and found Eric sleeping on the bed, she's not sure if he's pretending to be asleep. She walks over to the bed and lay down on her side of the bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Calleigh felt like she's in a haze, it's so magical that she felt peaceful. It felt comfortable and warm. She feel's like her head is resting on warm pillow, she can feel the movement of the pillow, it rise up and goes down. Then she realized it's not a pillow, she fluttered her eyes. She found out that she resting her head into Eric's chest. He was hugging her tight as if she would run away from him.

She closed her eyes once again and think of what to do, she knows that if she move she would wake Eric up. But she has to get up, she has to prepare something for breakfast. Miguel's going to school today and they all can't afford to be late. Slowly she tried to take Eric's arm around her waist, she managed to move Eric's arms. Slowly she tries to put it on her pillows. Even before she can put Eric's arms down she was surprised when he talks with his eyes closed.

"Where are you going, querida?"

She just froze in front of him.

**TBC**

* * *

**_Sorry for leaving the story like this, I'll try to make it better on my next update. CIAO!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry for the delays, I'm kinda busy lately. Here it is I know it's not that good so bear with me'kay?_**

* * *

**When You're gone**

**Chapter 6**

Calleigh froze in front of Eric for a while then she replied to him. "I have to prepare breakfast. I have to wake Miguel up so he, we won't be late." She took her robe and walks to the bathroom, she came out after few minutes then she heads to the kitchen.

She prepared some pancakes and sausages, Miguel's gonna love it. She walks towards Miguel's room to wake him up. When she opened the door she saw Eric sitting beside Miguel, he's trying to wake him up.

"Hey, buddy. Mami is waiting for us, she cooked breakfast for us." Says Eric.

Miguel sits up from his bed. "What's for breakfast, Papi?"

Calleigh speaks up. "Well, I made some pancakes and sausages. I know you love that, sweetie." She walks over to Miguel without looking at Eric. "Let's go? You don't wanna be late for school, don't you?"

Miguel shakes his head and reached for Calleigh, but Eric quickly scooped Miguel from bed and the three of them heads to the dining area.

After breakfast the trio prepared to go to school and work, after few minutes they left the house. They dropped Miguel to school then they heads to Miami Crime Lab.

Calleigh kept her mouth shut the whole journey to the lab. She can see Eric from the corner of her eyes, he keeps on looking at her as if he wants to say something.

"Okay, Eric spill it out." she burst out.

Eric pulled over to the roadside. "What's wrong with you? It's very clear to me that you're still attracted to me, maybe you still love me."

"So, what's your point? I admit, I'm still attracted to you but now you wanna talk about love!? Oh, I don't think so Eric!" She yelled at him. "You're the one who left, Eric so don't expect me to just take you back with arms wide open!" Tears started to swell from her eyes.

Eric reached for Calleigh. "Cal, sorry... It's just that I want us to be like a real family. I still love you, I already told you that remember?"

"And I told you to give me some time! I remember telling you that we'll just have to wait and see." She snapped at him. Tears rolled down to her face. "Please, Eric. Just let me be. Isn't it enough that you're living with me and Miguel, that we have to share one room?"

"What about last night? You responded to my kiss." Eric look at Calleigh intently then reached for her hand.

"Eric, just give me sometime please, I don't know what to say about last night." She pulled her hand back. "Can you start driving? We're going to be late." she faced the window.

Eric started the car and continued to drive to the lab.

* * *

Calleigh puts the pen down and took her lab coat off, she have to pick Miguel up and send him home. She walked out of the lab and heads to the locker room to get her purse. She remembers that she didn't bring her car to work. She looked for Eric to borrow his car or take the key of one of the hummers. She found him at AV lab with Dave.

"Eric, can I borrow your car? I have to pick up Miguel, He'll be staying with Regina 'til we get back from work." She truned to Dave. "Hey, Dave, how are you?"

"I'm great, Calleigh, anyway I have to go, I'm having lunch with Maxine." Says Dave then he left.

"Cal, I'll go with you. We'll pick him up and then we'll have lunch together, how that sounds?" Eric grinned at Calleigh.

"Let's go then. Your son hates waiting!" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, and please tell him no pizza for lunch."

Eric smiled at Calleigh and held her hand. "I will." Then they left the lab with Eric holding Calleigh's hand.

* * *

_**There you go. R&R please**_


End file.
